warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Guardians
The Imperial Guardians are Loyalist Codex-compliant Chapter of Space Marines. They were created as a part of an unspecified Founding in the early M37 using the gene-seed of the Crimson Fists Chapter, making them a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists. Like their vaunted Primogenitor Chapter, the Imperial Guardians are a fleet-based Chapter, based on their Chapter fleet and a mobile headquarters known as the'' Fortress of Vigilance''. They are also a Crusading Chapter, moving from one theater of war to the next in order to lend the might of their arms to the armies of the Imperium. ---- Chapter Recruitment The Imperial Guardians have traditionally recruited their new members from a number of key hive worlds around the galaxy. With the facilitation of their local agents, the Chapter periodically stages incursions into the depths of the lawless and violent quarters of the Underhives, ostensibly with the purpose of purging the thuggish scum that fills the ranks of the Underhive gangs. In reality, these men and boys - having grown up amid the squalor, hardship and deprivation - are hardened survivors, forged in the fires of Underhive life where the only law is the survival of the fittest. Having rounded up enough men, the prospective recruits are subjected to a regimen of psychological screening. They consume potent hallucinogenics and the Chapter's Librarians conduct psychic intrusions into their minds. All this serves to force the Aspirants to wrestle with he horrors conjured forth from the depths of their own sub-conscience, forcing them to fight the darkness of their own soul. The mental stress leaves many Aspirants mad and mentally broken, at which point they will be discreetly euthanized or turned into Servitors. Those that display the greatest mental strength and fortitude, however, are considered worthy to progress to the next stage of the Trials. The Aspirants face off against each other in a series of duels, some which end in death. They keep fighting until a suitable number remains and these victors will be eventually receive the Chapter's gene-seed and become Neophytes. Chapter Headquarters & Fleet ''Fortress of Vigilance'' The Fortress of Vigilance is the mobile headquarters of the Imperial Guardians. A construction of ancient and obscure provenance - reminiscent of the design of the more ubiquitous Ramilies-class Starfort used by the Imperium -, it has been the home of the Imperial Guardians since their Founding. Warp travel-capable and large enough to accommodate the docking of the assembled naval might of the Chapter, it is the lynchpin of the Imperial Guardians' operations. The Fortress - to use the more familiar and affectionate name given to it by the Chapter's Marines -, contains many places and sights dear to the Chapter, including: * Chamber of Glory: The Chamber of Glory is where the Dreadnoughts of the Imperial Guardians rest when they do not participate in the Chapter's campaigns. Each Dreadnought sleeps in a large and impressive, shrine-like alcove which line the long corridor beginning from the entrance to the Chamber. The slumbering behemoths are surrounded by paraphernalia of hundreds, if not thousands of years, soundlessly telling of the heroic achievements of the ancient Astartes encased in the towering armoured sarcophagi. * Shield Gallery: The Shield Gallery is found near the center of The Fortress. ''A sprawling collection of several vast rooms connected by branching hallways, it is the place where the Imperial Guardians have hoarded some of most prized memorabilia. Ancient banners and suits of Power Armour, statues of great heroes of the Chapter, skulls of alien beasts and Daemon alike, paintings, sculptures, frescoes and murals - all are found in the corridors and rooms of the Shield Gallery. Each Company has its own room, with doors overlooked by the Company's heraldic devices. * '''The Reliquary': The Reliquary is where the Chapter keeps and displays its most valuable and potent weapons. Each of these priceless instruments of war is place in a cabinet resting on an ornamental pedestal bathed in the soft white glow of overhanging spotlight illumination, giving the otherwise dark cavern of a room an otherworldly and reverent aura. Fleet In addition to The Fortress, the Imperial Guardians also maintain a Chapter fleet, which includes the following vessels: * Undying Resolve ''(Battle Barge) * ''Shield of Man (Battle Barge) * Flame of Zeal (Strike Cruiser) * Conviction (Strike Cruiser) * Mark of Valour (Strike Cruiser) * Blessed Purity (Strike Cruiser) * Crusader's Honour (Strike Cruiser) * Hand of Fate (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Organization Chapter Ranks & Titles The Imperial Guardians make use of a number of unique titles not found in the pages of the Codex Astartes. For instance, their Chapter Masters are styled as Commanders. Other titles used by the Chapter are: * Lord Seneschal: This title, held by the Captain of the 1st Company, is the title of the Chapter's second-in-command. Equivalent of Regent found in'' Codex''-compliant Chapters. * Lord Master-at-arms: The Lord Master-at-arms is responsible for maintaining discipline and obedience within the Chapter. Traditionally held by Captain of the 2nd Company. Equivalent of Master of the Watch. * Lord Admiral of the Fleet: Traditionally held by the Captain of the 3rd Company. Equivalent of Master of the Fleet. * Keeper of the Arsenal: Traditionally held by the Captain of the 4th Company. * Lord Justicier: The Lord Justicier acts as the supreme authority in matters of Chapter law. He presides over the hearings and trials of those'' Astartes'' suspected or found guilty of any and all transgressions and violations of Chapter's rules and laws. * Master of the Vigil: The Master of the Vigil is tasked with upholding Chapter protocol and etiquette. He supervises the correct observance of the Chapters rites and ceremonies. Traditionally held by the Captain of the 6th Company. Equivalent of Master of the Rites. * Master of the Shields: Traditionally held by the Captain of the 7th Company. Equivalent of Master of the Marches. * Master of Blades: Master of Blades is a title traditionally held by the Captain of the 8th Company. He acts as the Chapter's pre-eminent dueling instructor and is responsible for making sure the Marines of the Chapter maintain their sword-fighting skills. Equivalent of Lord Executioner. * Keeper of the Reliquary: Traditionally held by the Captain of the 9th Company. Equivalent of Master of the Relics. * Master of Recruits: Traditionally held by the Captain of the 10th Company. * Castellan of the Fortress: This title is held by the Captain who is in charge of The Fortress as well as its defences. Traditionally held by the Captain of the 1st Company. * Master of Descent: This title is held by the Captain who is recognized as the Chapter's pre-eminent Drop Pod and airborne assault specialist. He is to be found in the vanguard of the combat drop on those occasions when the entire Chapter goes to war. Usually though not always held by the Captain of the 8th Company. * High Warden of the Chamber: The High Warden commands the five Astartes who are chosen to safeguard the Chamber of Glory, the place where the Chapter's Dreadnoughts hibernate when not on campaign. Traditionally, this title is held by the Captain of the 9th Company. * Warden: This title is held by those five Battle-Brothers standing guard at the entrance to the Chamber of Glory. * Master of Strike: This title is held by the Battle-Brother who is recognized as the Chapter's most gifted aerial strategist. He formulates the deployment of the Chapter's atmospheric assets during the campaigns that involve the entire Chapter. * Master of the Quarters: This title is bestowed upon the Battle-Brother who supervises the Chapter's logistics and supply. Equivalent of Chief Victualler. * Master of the Armoury: The Battle-Brother in charge of the Chapter's armoury. By tradition, NOT a Techmarine. Equivalent of Master of the Forge * Master of the Apothecarion: Equivalent of Chief Apothecary * Master of the Chaplains: Equivalent of High Chaplain * Master of the Librarius: Equivalent of Chief Librarian. Chapter Beliefs Chapter Culture Funerary Practices When an Imperial Guardian dies and his gene-seed has been harvested by the Chapter's Apothecaries, his corpse will then be blast-charred, ground to fine dust and mixed to the mortar used in the construction of a small stone obelisk. The flensed, polished and bleached skulls of the deceased Battle-Brothers will be mounted in a recess cut into the face of the funerary obelisk and sealed behind a crystal pane. A scroll detailing the Astartes life, deeds and honours, sealed with wax, will be placed next to his skull. A pair of smaller recesses, containing perpetually lit candles, flank the display case. These funerary monuments will be erected in the confines of the Chapter Keep on the world where the Astartes was originally recruited from. Crusades Like so many Chapters that bear the genetic legacy of Rogal Dorn, the Imperial Guardians are a renowned Crusading Chapter. Indeed, since the day the Chapter came to existence, there hasn't been a time when one or more elements of the Chapter have not been engaged on a Crusade somewhere in the galaxy, whether on a Crusade of their own design or participating in one ordered by the lords of the Imperium. The Imperial Guardians gather in their full strength more often than is common for most Chapters, embarking on a Crusade with all their power brought to bear. Feast of Blades Being a recognized Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists, the Imperial Guardians have participated in the centennial Feast of Blades since their Founding. Chapter Appearance Colours The Imperial Guardians paint their Power Armour with a colour of burnished gold. The Imperialis or Aquila is red. The right shoulder pad inset is coloured with the Codex-prescribed colour, with the squad markings painted in white (in case of the 1st Veteran Company, black). Squad number is painted on the right knee pad in black. Sergeants have a black stripe painted on their helmet. 6thCmpTM.png|Tactical Marine, 5th Squad, 6th Company 1stCmpVM.png|Vanguard Veteran, 8th Squad, 1st Company 8thCmpVAS.png|Veteran Assault Sergeant, 1st Squad, 8th Company Chaplains, Techmarines, Apothecaries and Librarians paint their armour with the respective colours of their office, with the exception of the left shoulder pad and arm. Chapter Badge The Chapter badge of the Imperial Guardians is a white skull, with a black Maltese cross on its forehead, on a red shield. Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Unknown Founding